Cerise Lyons
Laurette Gisélle Lyons (née Durant) (born September 11, 1970), better known as Cerise Lyons, is the founder and CEO of Lyon Dyansty Records. She is the ex-wife of music mogul Lucien Lyons, as well as former Co-Chairman and Chief of Artist Development at Empire Entertainment. Cerise rose to fame after her 2005 acting debut in the film Bébé Garçon; prior to that film she had released an album and several EPs all of which were certified gold or higher. Life Laurette Gisélle Durant was born in New Poire to Gisélle Durant, who gave her the nickname Cerise due to her red hair at birth. She never knew her father and grew up with her drug addicted mother. At age 12 she moved to Les Abymes with her grandmother. Cerise began working as a secretary at the Empire Entertainment office in LA, while doing local acting jobs. She went to Université Heriot after graduation and earned a Baccaluaréat in Performing Arts with a concentration in Acting. She met Césaire Lyons after sneaking into one of his studio sessions by posing as a sound sngineer. They began dating and Cerise gave up her acting career to pursue a career in music. She started touring as a background singer for several Empire artist in 1989 after graduating. Cerise released her first EP entitled Chapitre Un, which was a success in the urban teen markets, and was certified gold. Cerise once again began doing studio background vocals for many artist. She released her second EP, Mon Amour, in May 1991. This was he first project to be certified platinum. When Césaire went to prison Cerise began working on her first album, Enfin Moi, which she released August 1993, which was followed by a six month tour. Cerise earned a FONIE for Best New Female Artist, and two other nominations, due to Enfin Moi. She released her second album entitled Entends-Moi Rugir. The album debuted at number four and was certified triple platinum. The same year she co-founded Empire Entertainment and became Chief of Artist Development. She successfully orchestrated the reinvention of Césaire as Lucien Lyons, and produced his comeback album. During the L'éveil tour Cerise was an opening act for Lucien and Dre; and she was judge for Luciens talent search. Cerise once again began working on her acting career after her album and subsequent tour. She had several supporting roles, but in 2004 she was cast to play Damien Michels love interest in Bébé Garçon. Her performance earned her an EXCIN for Best Actress in a Motion Picture, a Prix Courone for Actress of the Year, and a Prix Ciel Cinema for Film Actress of the Year. She released an EP in 2006, Yvette, named after her acclaimed character. The EP was as much a success as the movie was, being certified platinum. Cerise broke records being the only female artist in history to have multiple non-album projects certified platinum. Cerise signed a Ł35 Million contract with Theirn Perrot Studios and starred in Le Famile Qui Se Nourit (2008), Grande Famile Heureuse de Madea (2011), and Les Mères Seules Club (2014). She still has two more movies to complete the contract. She released her third studio album, Le Voyage, in June 2015 with a documentary of the same name airing on ETV. Cerise also starred as La Ducesse de Bretagne in the miniseries La Ducesse. Marriage & Children Cerise married Lucien Lyons in September 1995. The couple have two sons together: Jacque Lyons born in 1987 and Jailen Lyons born in 1995.